Meatlug
Meatlug is Fishlegs' Gronckle from the film. In the film she was kept for Dragon Training and unnamed, but her name is revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. She's partly based on both Horrorcow and Seaslug. Appearance According to Fishlegs in Heather Report Part I, Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds. She's dark brown in the film, but a lighter brown in Riders of Berk. She's also covered in small purple spots. Meatlug's height is about the same as Gobber's. How To Train Your Dragon Meatlug is the first dragon the teens are forced to battle during the Dragon training lessons. She downs all of them except for Astrid and nearly kills Hiccup. She notably does not even contemplate sparing him, but Gobber yanks her away just in time to save Hiccup. The teens continue to train against her throughout the film, and Hiccup's tactics he has learned from watching Toothless work very well with her. At the film's climax, Hiccup taught his classmates how to ride the dragons before they flew off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death. The Gronckle was ridden by Fishlegs. She fights in the battle, but gets discombobulated by the noise of the Viking shields. She spins out of control and lands on Fishlegs. That ends her part in the battle. She is seen again at the end of the film being ridden by Fishlegs. She and her rider race off after Hiccup as the new era of Berk begins. In Gift of the Night Fury In Gift of the Night Fury, it is revealed Fishlegs named his Gronckle Meatlug, and Berk is preparing to celebrate Snoggletog for the first time with their dragons when suddenly the dragons all leave. Fishlegs is revealed to have chained up Meatlug, preventing her from leaving until Hiccup accidentally releases the Gronckle and she flies off with him. After the takeoff, Hiccup yells, "Meatlug?!", in surprise that Meatlug had not left. Meatlug did not acknowledge Hiccup until he yelled by taking her eyes off the sky in front of her to look at Hiccup in equal shock for a second before returning to flying. Inside the barn where Fishlegs kept Meatlug, he, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut discover that Meatlug is a she when they found her eggs in the hay. Until that point, the Vikings had thought that Meatlug was male, although apparently having noticed some behaviors more in line with female dragons, Fishlegs comments that "actually explains a few things". Meanwhile Meatlug, with Hiccup on her back, flies to an island filled with dragons and their newly-hatched babies. There, Hiccup realizes this is where all the dragons come to lay their eggs. Hiccup manages to return all the dragons and their babies to Berk, where Meatlug immediately goes to feed her hatchlings which she left at the barn and is tackled by a happy Fishlegs. Meatlug presumably partakes in Snoggletog with her rider as Fishlegs is holding two of her babies. In Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk In the TV series, Fishlegs and Meatlug establish a very endearing relationship, very similar in strength to Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. Side-by-side, they express that they really care for each other and both appear to be extremely heartbroken when they had to leave each other in the episode In Dragons We Trust. By Twinsanity, Fishlegs has developed a series of hand signals to give Meatlug instructions without needing to speak. In the episode, Dragon Flower, Fishlegs tells a story to Meatlug, which involved Meatlug to fart an awful smell which Fishlegs quotes as: "Smells like rose petals." But despite his words he keels over and passes out from the terrible stench. In The Iron Gronckle, Meatlug ingests a large amount of rocks, which allow her to create a lava that was stronger and lighter than iron, dubbed Gronckle Iron by Gobber. After she ran out, Fishlegs and Gobber gave her different rocks that made her skin magnetic. Meatlug became frightened and ran out of the village. After attracting different metal objects, including Hiccup's leg, and discovering the Outcast ship, Fishlegs and Hiccup used her magnetism to disarm the Outcast and sink the ship. In Worst in Show, Meatlug felt neglected when Fishlegs spent time training with Iggy. During the competition, Meatlug found Alvin and the others spying on the teens. She was captured and used as a hostage. The Terrors were used to save her, and she was finally playing with Fishlegs. Personality Meatlug mellowed the most after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger kids on Berk, as seen on Gift of the Night Fury. She also comforts Fishlegs when he's down. Meatlug can also be hostile to enemies, as seen in Worst in Show. She cares about Fishlegs very much, and is usually by his side. Meatlug has shown multiple times to be very loyal to Fishlegs. They have a very sweet, though slightly weird relationship. She saved Fishlegs on numerous occasions and stood by him when he needed her, which was shown in the cave. She shown to be protective of Fishlegs, which was proven when she protected Fishlegs from the Speed Stingers. She was visibly worried about Fishlegs when he got close to Gobber's traps. Meatlug is also smart in her own way. Abilities and Skills She has shown to be training very well with Fishlegs to improve her abilities to be useful against enemies and showing off her skills to the other riders from her trainer. Strength: Meatlug has shown to be quite strong, being able to carry Fishlegs, while also carrying Snotlout, a boulder and other heavy objects. She can also tackle large Vikings, like Stoick, to be stun on the ground for short time and she can tackle large dragons, like the Screaming Death. Fire: Like all Gronckles, Meatlug eats rocks in order to breath fire in the form of balls made of molten lava. Her fire has shown to have a hidden ability to digest different rocks that can create Gronckle iron, a lightweight type of metal. *'Gas, & Tail-Bludgeon: '''She'll wait for an enemy to get close enough, then passes gas right in their face to stun them, then use her tail to finish them off. *'Stop, Drop, & Hover': She flies up in the air with her rider, then falls down with great speed able to stay in one place to make enemy's to be afraid to run away. But this actually a rescue skill as well. *'Gale Force Gronckle: Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and club tail to attack. It's shown to be so powerful, that it can knock a fully grown Typhoomerang out of the air. '''Intelligence and Communication Skills: She is shown to understand Fishlegs and humans in general quite well. She usually knows when Fishlegs needs company or comfort (Though this isn't always two-sided) and can understand hand signals, such as when Fishlegs saved Ruffnut and Tuffnut from out of a tree. She also figured out quickly Toothless had eaten an eel. Meatlug has been trained to understand Fishleg's hand gestures as commands, she has also learned how to recognize her rider's dragon call that acts as a beckon in case she and her rider get separated. Gas: When trapped in the Screaming Death's mouth, Meatlug released gas. The Screaming Death immediately let the Gronckle go in disgust and surprise. Immunity: Due to her hidden ability of the diet of rocks, Meatlug is not affected by Dragon-Root. Endurance and Stamina: Her skin is made mostly of rock like armor body making her a endurable opponent. She can be hit in the face by Alvin the Treacherous, and still able to stand. Her stamina have shown she able to fly for entire day until she drops to the ground to sleep. Body Slam: Meatlug can use her heavy body weight, with the extra weight of Fishlegs, to pin down other vikings and dragons, such as Snoutlout and Toothless. Senses: Meatlug have shown to have much stronger sense of smell than the Night Fury. She was able to find Fishlegs under his bed. She also had proven of her scent of smell by finding intruders, like Savage, Mildew, and Alvin. She even also found Changewing egg buried in the sand and a dragon root buried in the ground. Synchronization: She has shown to be very lovable to Fishlegs, as was explained in 'Loyalty'. Not only that, but they also understand each other very well. Like most dragons and their riders, they have a similar personality. They both shown they can be both very afraid of things but both will try to get over their fear to face it. Acrobatics: Like most Gronckles, Meatlug is a very agile and maneuverable flier. She can fly not only forward, but also backwards, up, down, and even hold still. She has also shown to be able to stand on her hind legs. 'Jaw Strength: ' Like most Boulder Class dragons, Meatlug has very strong jaws, in order to chew rocks. Weaknesses Despite how great her abilities are, she is not completely invulnerable. She is very slow as demonstrated in a few episodes. This is due to her small wings and size. Trivia *Meatlug and Fishlegs have a very close relationship; one example of this is that Meatlug licks Fishlegs' feet before he goes to bed. *According to Fishlegs, Meatlug's favorite food is granite. *Meatlug likes to play Toss the Sheep with Fishlegs. *In the film and in The Gift of The Night Fury, Meatlug's wings beat like a hummingbird where you can't see the individual beats. In the series, you can easily see each beat of the wing. *In the sequel, Meatlug's coloring is the same as in the series, not the first movie. *Meatlug has shown to be able to walk on her hind legs and can stand up for the entire night just like Toothless but prefers walking on all fours. *Meatlug had a cousin who died in the dragon killing arena. Gallery How to train your dragon pictures 006.JPG|Meatlug breathing fire. How to train your dragon pictures 003.JPG Dragons wp fishlegmeatlug 1 800x600-1-.jpg|"New personal best!" How to train your dragon pictures 013.JPG|"Ready, Meatlug?" Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.jpg How to train your dragon 009.JPG How to train your dragon 003.JPG How to train your dragon 002.JPG vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h00m50s151.png vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h06m44s110.png vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h20m38s255.png|"Less OK!" Berk Dragons 01.jpg RoB S01E01 (38).png Tumblr m8x3aqgE4x1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8x3dkyNdk1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9hwx8xDvS1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg fishymeat.jpg tumblr_m9hxbcrBoF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maim4rZ2mp1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maim5azkmR1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mbqjwj0gA91ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtyjp72R1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqu33ZU4u1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9g8stGd41ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mglfkdcLGi1rbvw98o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meb7htY6Lo1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8btmpwjF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg File:Sheep Toss!.jpg Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E02.jpg dreamworksdragons.png|Meatlug, Fishlegs and Gobber in The iron gronckle. Fishlegs-cronkle-how-to-train-your-dragon-character-poster.jpg|Fishlegs and Meatlug in HTTYD2 Tumblr n48cn9Q7rx1rpcxulo3 1280-1-.png Dragons silo MEATLUG FISHLEGS 01.png Humans silo FISHLEGS MEATLUG 01.png Dragon hero meatlug.jpg Fishlegs-meatlug-2-school-of-dragons.png Meatlug?.jpg Meatlug.jpg Category:Dragon Characters Category:Dragon training Category:Females Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Academy Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Dragons with immunities